


Feel Something

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU - Not Established Relationship, Alternate Universe, Crushes, Drabble, Episode: s01e04 The Butcher's Knife Cares not for the Lambs Cry, Gen, Pre-Slash, Written after s01e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	Feel Something

Paul watched the doctor- Doctor Culber heal his nose. Of course he'd seen the doctor around before but he'd never- he'd never really  _ seen _ him. Seen those gorgeous brown eyes like pools of molten chocolate or the contrast of his skin against the white medical gown. Paul didn't do anything out of the ordinary, he was insolent, he made sure Culber knew exactly how he felt about feelings (and about the feeling Culber was evoking in him), and of course, as those things tend to happen, Culber said something to shatter his world:

“Maybe you'll want to feel something sometime.” 


End file.
